Goodwill Toward Men
Goodwill Toward Men is the final episode of the series. Summary Missy Jordan is a rich girl who, despite her parents' and older brother's selfish view of the world, actually cares about those who are less fortunate than she is — and her kindness and charity are put to the test when a Christmas angel statue she got as a gift comes to life and curses her and her family to be homeless. Plot The Jordans, an extremely wealthy family, are preparing for a Christmas Eve party at their country club. Lyle Jordan, Mrs. Jordan, and their son Henry are spoiled, selfish, and elitist while the family's daughter Missy (Joey King) is the only person who shows any kindness to Jake Donaldson and his father Pete Donaldson, their hired help who handle the yardwork. After Missy offers Jake cookies and invites him into the house, Mrs. Jordan scolds her and Lyle fires the Donaldson. Later that night, Jake returns to the Jordans' home and gives Missy a present explaining that someone placed it in his hands at the mall and told him to "give it to his sister." The present turns out to be a beautiful angel statue which Missy keeps on her nightstand after her family ridicules it. Late that night, the statue comes to life and marks Mr. and Mrs. Jordan's and Henry's doors with large strings of fire. When Missy awakens the next morning, the Jordans find themselves in an alternate reality where the Donaldsons own "their" house. After being kicked out by the police that were summoned upon being in the neighborhood, the Jordans wander the streets until they come across a group of homeless people living in an abandoned barn. Mr. and Mrs. Jordan and Henry continue to be selfish, while Missy tries to make the best of their situation by paying for food and offering a sandwich to a starving woman. After the family falls asleep, Missy discovers the angel standing on the roof of the barn and begs her to put things back the way they were. A brilliant light shines and Missy finds herself back in her bedroom on Christmas morning. But reality has permanently shifted where she discovers that she is now the daughter of the Donaldson family while the Jordans are their servants. This is a positive as the Jordans are much kinder and nicer than they previously were while the Donaldsons are generous with their extensive wealth where they even gave the Jordans a day off. The episode closes with the angel narrating that she spared the Jordans more torture because everyone rich or poor deserves Christmas cheer. Cast * Joey King - Missy Jordan * Ingrid Torrance - Mrs. Jordan * Tobias Slezak - Lyle Jordan * Jeffrey Ballard - Henry Jordan * Iain Belcher - Jake Donaldson * Aaron Pearl - Pete Donaldson * Anne Marie DeLuise - Mrs. Donaldson * Carly Bentall - Angel * Michael Adamthwaite - Police Officer * Colin Fu - Food Truck Owner * Sharon Van Duk - Homeless Woman Note * This is the last episode of The Haunting Hour. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Holiday-themed episodes